


A tale of Two Peridots.

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inferiority Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Peridot has to interact with an Era-1 Peridot, and she hates every second of it.





	A tale of Two Peridots.

She had fought long and hard to get onto this course, and now she was finally here. Peridot looked around the room. She was the youngest Peridot here- and certainly the only gem from late Era-II production. Still, she supposed to herself as the elder gems ignored her, she would know more about what they were learning about- she'd been made with this exact method.   
An Era-I Peridot tapped her on the shoulder, using real hands, "Are you sure you're not lost?"  
"I'm not!" Peridot crunched her metal hands in indignation. She sighed again. She could put up with this, she needed to to become a Certified Kindergartener. But she still hated it.  
She realised the Era-I Peridot was still talking, "It just looks like you should be coming out of one of the kindergartens we will be studying, instead of you know, actually being here."  
Peridot gritted her teeth, and opened up a finger screen to ignore the Era-I Peridot.  
The Era-I Peridot saw she'd got under Peridot's skin, smirked, and closed Peridot's fingerscreens with her ferrokinesis before turning away, "You'll never get far in gem production, you don't even have powers."  
Peridot sighed again. It was going to be a long twenty years, but it'd be worth it, she just had to avoid murdering that other Peridot for that long.


End file.
